Primera Fase de Enamoramiento Hogwarts
by Sweet Cherry Charm
Summary: Ha vuelto a mí el interés por FanFiction. Esta que presento es una historia bastante vieja, que tenía guardada hace mucho. No creo continuarla, porque ahora mi cabeza anda por otros lugares, y mi forma de escribir cambió. Simplemente pienso que es mejor subirla que dejarla oculta del mundo para siempre. Tan sólo eso. Se trata de Lily, y su punto de vista. ¡Saludos!


_Primera fase de enamoramiento. Hogwarts._

**1_. El_ día**

Tomó aire. Se estiró, suspiró, sonrió. Ese día iba a ser _el _día. El día en el que, por fin, pudiera volver a su conducta habitual, la de costumbre. Hacía un par de semanas que se sentía en las nubes, le faltaban las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa. Le aburría todo. Pociones le resultaba monótona. Sí, Pociones. Qué increíble. Todo se le escapaba a sus manos, o al menos eso sentía. Las cosas banales, las canciones idiotas y pegajosas, las revistas que no contaban nada que valiera la pena, todo eso de repente desviaba su atención. Ya no se molestaba en levantar la mano cuando un profesor hacía una pregunta, aunque supiera la respuesta. Y casi siempre sabía la respuesta. Pero… ¿a quién diablos podría interesarle responder todo? Ya sabían que era inteligente al fin y al cabo, no hacían falta evidencias continuas.

Pero ella quería seguir siendo ella, Lily Evans. A ella le gustaba cómo era. Así que todos los días se levantaba dispuesta a volver a la normalidad, pero siempre pasaba _algo_ que la desviaba de su propósito. Ese día no. Ese día era una nueva oportunidad, e iba a empezar bien. Todo estaba controlado, nada fuera de su lugar, se sentía especialmente confiada, orgullosa, capaz. Estudiantes caminaba a su lado, yendo todos al Gran Salón. Afuera, el sol cálido y arrollador.

Atravesó la puerta con una leve sonrisa y ya totalmente despierta. Olía rico, para variar, y tenía hambre, otra novedad. Localizó con la vista a sus dos amigas, sirviéndose unas porciones de budín. Siempre llegaban antes que ella a desayunar, no porque se levantaran más temprano, sino porque ella tardaba en arreglarse para salir del cuarto. Se bañaba, y se tomaba su tiempo. Se aprolijaba la túnica y el resto del uniforme, se peinaba cuidadosamente su largo cabello en una coleta alta, y se ponía apenas unos toques de maquillaje para, como solía decir divirtiendo a sus amigas, "no parecer que acababa de salir de ultratumba". Pero ese día aún era temprano, tenía tiempo, y eso era bueno y esencial si quería mantener su buen humor, ya que desayunar rápido no era algo que le hiciera mucha gracia.

Mientras caminaba, se distrajo un segundo para mirar hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, que estaba alborotada. Risas, suspiros, ojos en blanco, muecas, más risas. La causa era Leyla Lyons, esa morocha por la que todos los chicos giraban la cabeza, aunque ninguna chica le viera exactamente nada especial. Sólo era muy extrovertida y juguetona. Aunque podría usar otra palabra para describirla… pero no, dejémosle los adjetivos 'extrovertida' y 'juguetona', mejor. Leyla estaba dando un pequeño espectáculo de entretenimiento matutino junto con su compañerito de aquella ocasión… que era… tuvo que achicar los ojos para ver. Y cuando vio, su determinación de pasar un productivo y lindo día se la tragaron las gárgolas del castillo. James Potter, qué bien. Se le fue el hambre y sintió unas ganas muy tentadoras de ir a la enfermería y decir que tenía un mal estomacal. Pero Madam Pomfrey no se lo tragaría, de modo que al demonio el desayuno, Potter, su sonrisa y su día perfecto.

- ¡Lily!, ¡acá estamos!- Kathleen agitaba la mano, alzándola y tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga apenas levantando su suave voz. Lily dejó de mirar a la pareja con expresión de asco, mezclada con falsa naturalidad, para ver a quien le estaba gritando. Si en lugar de Kathleen hubiera sido Susan, la exclamación '¡acá estamos!' habría sido claramente sarcástica. Pero siendo Kathleen, de seguro que era con la mera intención de avisar a Lily, y lo más probable, que ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de adónde estaba mirando con cara de frustración su amiga pelirroja. Lily se acercó, y se sentó junto a las chicas.

- Cada vez más ciega, amiga- comentó Kathleen con un movimiento de desaprobación.

- Quizá es por forzar demasiado la vista- acotó Susan.

Lily la miró. La rubia tenía una expresión traviesa en los labios y en los ojos, y le devolvía la mirada con burla. Lily le sacó la lengua, mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada.

- ¿Lo ves?, te jactas de ser madura, y eres una infantil- la especialidad de Sue era provocar a Lily Evans, era su hobbie y su habilidad.

- Si vamos a hablar de madurez…

- Lily, necesito que me ayudes con la redacción de Transformaciones. Porque no tengo ni idea de… ¿estás bien?- Kathleen se percató de repente de la expresión de la pelirroja.

- Sí, ¿por qué?- respondió extrañada la pelirroja.

- Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma. Estás pálida.

- ¿Desde cuándo alguien que ve un fantasma se pone pálido?- intervino Susan.

- Es una expresión muggle, Sue.

- ¿Los muggles ven fantasmas, y encima se ponen pálidos?- Susan abrió mucho sus ojos negros.

- No, no. Es algo _figurativo_, por eso mismo…

- Ya. Déjalo, otro día me explicas.

Kathleen era hija de muggles, al igual que Lily. Susan, por otra parte, era hija de magos. Su madre trabajaba vendiendo artículos de decoración, souvenirs y demás objetos curiosos y originales en un negocio muy recurrido por mujeres de todas las edades en Hogsmade. Su padre había dedicado su vida laboral a San Mungo, pero hacía tres años, días más, días menos, había muerto. Ese fue, sin dudas, un momento realmente negro para todas.

- Sinistra es siniestra- comentó Kath luego de un rato tranquilo, cuando ya estaban dejando el Gran Salón para dirigirse a Historia de la Magia.

- Qué ocurrente- rió Sue.

- ¿Ah sí?- cuestionó Lily con una sonrisa que no dejaba entrever mucho interés.

- Sólo mira bien los deberes que nos dio, ¡y yo que los dejé de lado pensando que eran pocos!- y mientras decía esto sostenía su agenda delante de las caras de sus amigas.

Entraron al aula con poco ánimo. Aunque Historia de la Magia siempre había sido 'un asco' según las palabras de los estudiantes en general, las chicas no se hacían problema porque la utilizaban para hablar de cualquier cosa que les interesara, que no tuviera que ver con Historia de la Magia. Al profesor no parecía importarle, apenas si lo notaba. Lily tenía el don de poder hablar y al mismo tiempo entender de qué iba la clase. Sus amigas luego aprovechaban ese don. Pero ese día, quisieran o no, tendrían que escuchar, porque se les había avisado de una evaluación a modo de práctica la siguiente clase, para saber qué se podía esperar del EXTASIS de cada uno hasta el momento. Soportar esa clase fue una sorpresa para la rubia, que salió del aula respirando hondo, como si hubiera estado encerrada en una caja sin agujeros, y secándose el sudor de la frente con impaciencia y calor.

- ¡Sigo sin entender para qué demonios hacemos el EXTASIS de Historia de la Magia!- comentó apartándose con furia el rubio cabello, que la molestaba.

- Porque coincidimos en que, al fin y al cabo, sólo es cuestión de estudiar, no se requiere esfuerzo físico ni nada, y cuantos más EXTASIS mejor. Tendrás más amplitud de opciones laborales cuando salgas de Hogwarts. Y porque Kath necesita el EXTASIS de esa asignatura para poder hacer lo que a ella le gusta, y como buenas amigas que somos, la acompañamos.- Dijo Lily, soñolienta.

- ¿Que no se requiere esfuerzo físico?- A Sue la encantaba el escepticismo. – Mi cerebro no piensa lo mismo. Te calcinan las neuronas ahí adentro, y te duermen todo el cuerpo. Después tienes sueño el resto del día.

- Bueno, bueno. Ya está. Gracias por su colaboración, chicas.- Sonrió Kath, y luego bostezó, atándose el cabello con un palito chino.

- Y también sigo sin saber cómo haces eso- la observó Sue, mientras cambiaba de posición los libros en sus brazos.

- ¿El qué?

- Eso con ese palo.

- Magia- respondió Kath, y sonrió ampliamente.

Era fácil distraerse de sus rabietas estando con sus amigas. Pero Lily no olvidaba sus broncas rápido, y menos cuando involucraban a James Potter. Aunque eso no tenía ninguna razón especial, claro.

2


End file.
